This is designed to follow patients with type I diabetes nephropathy from among the 409 who participated in the collaborative double blind trial of captopril to slow the progression of type I diabetic nephropathy by determining the risk benefit of the level of control of arterial blood pressure on the further progression of diabetic nephropathy when all patients are treated with the angiotension converting enzyme inhibitor ramipril.